I'm With You
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: Song!fic mild slash Harry goes there every night to escape. No longer does he wish to be the boy who lived. Somebody finds better use for him. And Harry's with him...


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Song- I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**

**I'm With You**

_I'm standin' on the bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you_

Harry sat at his usual swing on the playground at Mongolia Crescent. Every night for the past month he would come here to escape. He'd sit there until light tinged the sky. It was almost as though he was waiting for somebody, but no one ever came. Hell, even he wasn't sure what he was doing out there waiting and thinking.

Sometimes he cried out there. Tonight he did just that. It was raining hard and was oddly cold for a July night. But that didn't bother Harry or make him want to go indoors. It made him want to stay all the more. The cold was how he felt on the inside. The rain was how he felt outside. The weather mocked him cruelly.

_I'm looking for a place_

_Searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you_

The only sound to be heard on this night was the rain and the sobs of a sixteen year old boy crying his heart out because he had nobody. His sobs could barely be made out over the heavy rain but it seemed as though somebody heard him because footsteps sounded somewhere behind him. But the warning of a person approaching went unheeded as he was too lost in his own sorrow.

A hand being placed on his shoulder brought Harry to reality. Looking up, Harry couldn't see who the person was. A hand was offered, and though Harry didn't know who the hell that person was, he didn't care. He took the offered hand that seemed to offer some comfort in his depression.

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yea yea yea_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you_

Both were quiet as they walked somewhere; Harry didn't pay attention to where. They stopped several minutes later. Pulling Harry close, the stranger apparated away. Harry didn't struggle; he didn't want to be splinched and didn't care if he was killed by this man who was obviously a wizard.

A second later both were in a large room. The room was dimly lit. It appeared to be a throne room of sorts for there was a large throne like chair up against the far wall. It didn't take long for Harry to figure out where he was.

"Why don't you just hurry up and kill me?" Harry asked softly, brokenly.

"Because I don't think you really want to kill me," came the soft, hissing voice of Lord Voldemort.

"No."

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

There was silence for several minutes. Nothing really needed to be said. Harry knew that it was merely out of power that Voldemort saved him from his life of abuse and slavery and Voldemort knew that Harry would serve him because he needed somebody to care.

"I'm with you."

Voldemort smiled and turned the green eyed boy around to face him. Gently, Voldemort pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Just as gently, Harry kissed back. They pulled back only seconds later.

"I'm with you," Harry repeated softly before crying in Voldemort's arms.

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you…_

**A/N: This was really short. I'm not too happy with this story. It was really just to vent emotions.**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!**


End file.
